


Halloween partying hard tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is for a Halloween exchange I did! the theme was costumes.





	Halloween partying hard tonight

"Of all things to dress up as, you pick this?" Keith holds up the salt and pepper costumes Shiro bought from the local party store.  
"Whats wrong with a little spice?" Shiro laughs, grabbing the pepper outfit from Keith.  
"First of all, _Shiro_ _, s_ alt and pepper barely count as spice, secondly, what were you thinking?"  
"All couples should have a really stupid matching thing at least once!!"  
Keith sets the salt costume to the side and takes his boyfriends hands. "Hon, I love you, but I'm gonna have to disagree"  
"Come on!" Shiro laughed and pulled Keith closer to him. "It'll be fun."  
Keith looked into his boyfriends eyes and sighed, he could see that Shiro was excited to be cheesy and Keith liked seeing him happy. So he agreed.

"So Keith, what are dressing up as for my Halloween party?" Pidge asked, the entire reason Shiro even got costumes was for this event.  
"You'll hate it." Keith replied, taking a sip from his strawberry frappuccino, he wasn't sure why they were sitting by the window in a Starbucks. Pidge picked it.  
"It can't be _that_ bad. I'm going as owl."  
"It's a couples costume."  
"Oh you nerds, Shiro picked it?"  
"Salt and pepper Pidge, salt and pepper."  
She laughed and took a drink from the green tea matcha "I'll drink to that."  
"You're 20."  
"That's the joke!"  
"Anyways, you're gonna hate seeing us together."  
"I'm sure I will," Pidge got up and grabbed her drink. "now come on, we need to buy some more candy for the party."  
"Didn't you already buy candy?"  
"... yes."  
"Pidge."  
"I may have eaten it all with Matt."  
" _Pidge._ "  
Pidge pulled Keith towards the door. "You don't buy candy weeks before intended use, remember that."  
"Five bags Pidge! Five!"

"Keith buddy, your costume may cheesy, _but have you seen Corans._ " Lance put down his phone and turned his head to face Keith.  
"I'm assuming that you've seen it?" Keith replied, he and Lance were hanging out on the stairs in Pidges apartment.  
"It's almost to epic to put into words, but imagine a more futuristic Elvis with a pink blue and yellow color scheme and a strange helmet."  
"I have no idea what you're on about."  
"You'll see, is there anything else we need to do to help Pidge before tonight?"  
"I don't know," Keith leaned back and shouted up the stairs "PIDGE!"  
"COME UP HERE!" she shouted back.  
"Let's go."

Keith went home feeling mixed, he was excited to make Shiro happy, but he still wasn't completely open to salt and pepper costumes. Regardless, he arrived and set to the kitchen, where he made two cups of hot coco, one in a black kitty cup, and one in a mars design. Shiro walked in from work, put his bag down and took the black kitty cup.  
"You ready for the party love?"  
"Maybe," Keith took a sip from his cup. "you real bout this salt and pepper thing?"  
"Are you still nervous about it? We don't have to if you really don't want to."  
"No, I want to do it, it's just, new."  
"I'll be here for you darling, how long till we have to go?"  
"20 minutes, so finish the coco and we'll get dressed."  
Shiro placed a kiss on Keith's head. "Ok love, I'll go get the costumes."  
"Love you too."  
Keith finished up and took Shiros cup when he came back with an empty cup and some plastic costume bags. Keith was trying to stall a bit by putting everything up. But the time came and Keith had to put on the outfit.

It was too small, or at least he hoped that's why the costume was almost up to his butt. He felt incredibly salty and not just because he was salt. When Shiro came out it was clear that Keith's outfit was just the way it was supposed to, and quite clear why you never see gay couples in the picture for those costumes. It was stupid, the 'masculine' pepper and the 'feminine' salt.  
"Shiro," Keith started "I love you, but this is a girls coustume."  
Shiro looked confused, looked Keith up and down, the started to laugh. "I'm sorry babe, I guess I was so excited I just told the lady the sizes and not for 2 men."  
"Hon...."  
"Come on, you still look cute!" Shiro went up and hugged Keith, then gave him a little kiss. "If you want to, you can put on some shorts or jeans, but you'll always be cute as a button to me."

Keith put on some shorts and tugged on the topper hat that came with the outfit then got in the passenger seat while Shiro drove to Pidge's place. Now that this was really happening he didn't feel so nervous. When they got there Keith could see that a bunch of other people had already gotten there, some people went really simple, others went a bit more all out, but it calmed Keith's nerves.  
"You ready?" Shiro asked as he put on his topper hat.  
"More now then ever." Keith took his hand for a second then got out of the car.

Pidge's place looked spooky and pretty, she'd set the candy bowl right outside the door and placed the "take one" sign out of it. Her door had lights strung all around it. But when you entered it really looked amazing. The place was dimmly lit by more string lights and spooky posters were hung all around the place. The music wasn't really dancing music, but a mix between emo and Halloween music that you could still dance to anyways.  
"My dudes!!" Pidge yelled and jumped over to them, true to her word, she was dressed as an owl. "Nice costumes!"  
"Hey my little Pigeon!" Shiro smiled and ruffled up her hair.  
"Hey Pidge, how things going?" Keith tried to look cool by putting his hands in non-existent pockets.  
"Good good good!" Pidge gave both of them a short hug before running off.  
"So, Shiro," Keith took his hands and pulled Shiro down for a kiss "Will you give me this dance?"  
"Of course my love."

So they danced, they laughed, and drank copious amounts of punch. It was a happy Halloween, and Keith had the time of his life.


End file.
